splitfanficfandomcom-20200214-history
Abigail Munson
Abigail Munson was one of the survivors of Oceanic Flight 815. Before the crash she was in a relationship with Mathew. They went on holiday together to Sydney, but broke up on the plane. After the crash, Abigail helped out the group on multiple occasions and she made the discovery of Michelle, Emma and Samantha's secret - the metal wall in the jungle. Before the crash Australia Abigail was in Sydney on holiday with her boyfriend, Mathew. Oceanic Flight 815 When finding their seats on the plane, Abigail caught Mathew "checking" other people on the plane "out" so she gave him a light hit to make him stop. ("Flying the Nest, Part 3") A little while later, Michelle offered to get Abigail a refill. When Josh and Claire dropped their bags and bent down to pick them up, Abigail saw Mathew looking in their direction and assumed that he was "checking" Claire "out", so she decided to break up with him. ("Flying the Nest, Part 2") On the Island Days 1-44 (Season 1) On the night of the crash, Abigail was among the survivors when they decided to split up into 4 groups, and then when they witnessed the noises of the monster come from the jungle. The next morning, Abbie joined the shelter group along with Samantha, Elliot and William. Whilst looking for items for shelters, William was repeatedly horrible to the girls in the group, resulting in making Abbie leave. When it started to rain, she took shelter in the plane wreckage and then when it stopped, she witnessed Joe's mysterious attack; she then ran into the jungle with the group. ("A New Beginning, Part 1") When the group eventually stopped running from the crash site, a few minutes later, Abbie helped call out for a missing Samantha. And later, when Josh, Samantha and Charlotte found them, Abbie ran back to camp after hearing about Joe. ("A New Beginning, Part 2") Later that day, Abbie was among the survivors when they found Alex missing and Joe's dead body. The next morning, Abbie attended Joe's funeral. After the funeral, Abbie was informed by Josh and Charlotte that they were moving to the beach. Later that evening she moved to the beach. ("Say Goodbye") When the group set up a meeting to discuss the absence of Elliot, William and James, Abbie attended it and later saw the three return plus two other people. ("Intruder Alert") When food started to run low in the camp, a group went out to find food, Abbie chose to stay at the beach. When the group returned later, she was unaware that she was being watched by a periscope sticking out of the sea. ("Man in Black") When Anya nearly drowned, Abbie watched as Thomas performed CPR on her. ("Blame") She later witnessed Alex return to the camp, and when a wooden pallet washed ashore, Abbie called for Josh and Charlotte. ("Crazy People") Days later, when Alex was attacked, a group was gathered to find the natives; Abigail joined it. ("Leave Me Alone") During their search for the natives, they were kidnapped by Vanessa Widmore. Abbie was put into an outside cage with Josh. ("Woman in Black") After a while of being held prisoner, Abbie and Josh came up with a plan to escape. ("Pax Postremo") They finally managed to escape after a long time of being held prisoner. ("Let Go") When they arrived back to their camp after a two day trek, Abbie was greeted by Michelle. When Vanessa infiltrated the camp and opened fire on the survivors, Abbie avoided being shot. ("Leave Me Alone") The next day, Abbie attended Hassan's funeral. ("An Eye for an Eye") A few days later, Abbie and Emma were debating if William still had feelings for Samantha. Charlotte then asked them to help her get into Olivia's tent. Abbie and Emma then poured a bucket of water "accidentally" over Olivia to get her away from the tent. ("Desperate") One day, Abbie and Samantha were talking on the beach. William approached them and asked to speak to Samantha in private, so Abbie left. ("Come Back to Me") When Anya was kidnapped by Thomas, Abbie was present when she was announced to be missing. ("Ah, but Underneath") Days later, when Abbie witnessed Elliot collapse. ("Regretful Heart") One day, when wandering through the jungle Abbie came across Michelle and Emma who were at the metal wall; Abbie fainted when she saw it. ("Flying the Nest, Part 1") Michelle and Emma tried woke Abbie up and begged her not to tell anyone about the wall, but she wouldn't listen and she stomped back to the beach. ("Flying the Nest, Part 2") Abbie decided not to tell anyone about the metal wall. When Anya returned to the camp, she took everyone to Ji's plane. Abbie joined the trek and helped call out to Ji and Rebecca when they arrived. However, a gunfight soon broke out so Abbie hid in the jungle and avoided being shot. ("Flying the Nest, Part 3") Days 44-67 (Season 2) The same night Abigail went back to the beach camp with Josh, Charlotte, Anya, Samantha and Ji. When they got there, they found Elliot dead in his tent. ("That Pretty Little Picture") She then attended Elliot's funeral and she comforted Samantha as she cried. ("A Loose Thread") When Olivia returned to camp the next day, Abigail told her what'd happened to Elliot. She then took some of the survivors to the metal wall to find Michelle and Emma; but she left when they got there. ("Actus Reus") The next day, Samantha told Abigail why she thought Olivia killed Elliot. ("Now I Know") The next day, Abbie tried to stop some survivors talking about Samantha behind her back. Alex then asked her on a date; they later met up for a picnic on the beach. During it, they bonded and eventually kissed. ("The Whole Shebang") When they came back from their date they heard Melissa and Darien tell the camp about the man they saw in the jungle. The next day she witnessed Ellie arrive at the camp. ("Copy Cat, Copy Cat") Later, when Charlotte told her that William might like her, Abbie told her to embrace what love may exist, but Samantha disagreed. ("Blame it on the Parents") The next day she went on a walk with Charlotte and Samantha. When Sami and Olivia started fighting, Abbie was accidentally knocked unconscious. She was left in the jungle as the others ran away from the monster. ("When Disaster Strikes") The next day, Abbie was finally brought back to camp by Charlotte. As people gathered around her, she called out for her ex-boyfriend, Mathew, and Alex got upset. ("That Crazy Little Thing Called Love") The next day, Charlotte told Abbie what she said when she was disorientated. Abbie then tells Alex that she loves him, not Mathew and that Mathew is dead. ("Moments in the Woods") The next day, Abbie found out that Mathew was still alive when he was brought back to camp. She then cared for Mathew until he regained his strength. When he did, he took Abigail to see The Black Rock. ("Skeletons in the Closet") Trivia *Abbie is the only living main character the first season who has not yet had a centric episode. *Abbie has met all of the main characters. *She is the youngest member of the group at age 20. Category:Season 1 characters Category:Main Characters Category:Characters Category:Oceanic Flight 815 passengers Category:Season 2 characters Category:Characters based on real people